


She Went On and On and On

by cschoolgirl



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cschoolgirl/pseuds/cschoolgirl
Summary: Logan was going to have to put a stop to it.





	She Went On and On and On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewWorldInMyView](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewWorldInMyView/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [NewWorldInMyView](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewWorldInMyView/pseuds/NewWorldInMyView) in the [opisummerchallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/opisummerchallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> She Went On and On and On
> 
> * * *
> 
> Not sure if it quite matches up with the prompt, but this was what my muse insisted on. Thanks to RogueLotus and Nebelwerfer42 for sticking with me through the challenge and their busy schedules.
> 
> * * *

It had been cute an hour ago, Marie's non-stop pacing and talking. He'd first noticed it in training for the X-Men, she'd been nervous and the talking started. It was probably what she'd been working up to when they first met, but a tree had cut that spiel short.

On her first mission, she'd done the same thing. Logan doubted anyone else knew about it, the Firecracker caught the most flack for incessant chatter. Or it was possible that was why Marie had been through several boyfriends in quick succession. None lasting more than a couple of weeks, more than enough time to pick up on this peculiarity.

He was going to have to put a stop to it; they still had a handful of hours to go before they officially started this undercover assignment. He was going to need what little patience was left to sit through dinner with their informant. Not to mention playing nice with the target of this assignment.

Standing up from the small sofa he'd been trying to relax on, Logan caught her wrist as she walked back by. Whatever method he thought he was going to use didn't materialize as Marie spun around. She lost her footing and fell into him, long hair flying behind her, brown eyes full of surprise. 

He wrapped an arm around her waist for support but all of his attention was on her full lips. They were lush and looked warm and inviting. Hesitating a moment, he breathed in her scent and kissed her. 

Rogue knew she'd been getting on his nerves, he'd even growled in frustration once or twice. It was a bad habit she had, her Mama had told her all the time that she knew no one who could go on and on in such a manner. Since then Rogue had learned to tamp it down in public, but poor Logan was always on the receiving end of it.

She was actually curious why he hadn't put a stop to this after they checked into 'their' hotel suite. He probably thought he could wait her out, but this was her first undercover mission. They were in a swanky hotel, mingling with high society and pretending to be married. What if she failed? Or made Logan look bad? Heaven forbid she should embarrass her dearly departed Meemaw, who had taught her the manners of a proper Southern lady.

Of all the damn fool things for Logan to do to shut her up. A kiss! The exact method she used to test the worthiness of each one of her boyfriends. Since her first kiss had been a disaster, she needed to be secure in the knowledge that a man's kiss would set her heart racing and her body humming.

Some got a second chance before they were dismissed, most didn't. Bobby had been too impatient to even hang around until she could control her mutation. Warren's kiss was nice, like him. Remy had been too smooth, lacking any spontaneity. She had held Logan up as an ideal. Even though they'd never kissed, his memories in her head told her his kiss would be the one.

Now he'd gone and ruined her fantasy. The unobtainable had just become obtainable. Her ideal was going to grow feet of clay and turn out to be no better than any of the others.

Pulling back, she examined him for evidence that it had affected him beyond the initial impulse to kiss her. He was as good looking as ever even in the dark suit with jacket and tie discarded. Unlike her, it always seemed that he looked good no matter what. Crumpled sweats off the floor? Sexy. Tailored suit? Yum.

Did he know how he affected her? She really disliked that she could do nothing about the way he made her feel every time he was near. She'd written it off as continued infatuation but even now she could feel her heart fluttering to life. His reaction was what was important. She did note a bit of desire building in his eyes and he didn't seem inclined to let go of her waist.

Rogue put her hand to her lips, they were still tingling. There was a tightness coiling in the pit of her stomach that gave her pause. He deserved a second kiss, even though she was sure he wasn't in immediate danger of being dismissed like the others.

This time it was Logan's turn to be taken aback when she leaned in for another kiss. Who was he to argue, she wasn't talking. He was only concerned now that she would get the wrong idea. He wasn't a good guy, the type of man she deserved.

He'd wanted her, had loved her for some time but watched with interest at the parade of boyfriends. Maybe, he thought, she would find a suitable one. Then her body would quit responding to his presence and he could move on safe in the knowledge that she'd found what she needed. She was making that impossible though. 

Her fingers were scraping along his skull, deepening the kiss. There were small, needy noises coming from her that made him hard. Marie was all in on this kiss, pressing her body flush against his. No, she was grinding her hips into him. Her scent filling his mind; blinding him to anything else but her.

He was running on instinct now, mind clouded from her arousal. One hand was at the small of her back, pulling her as close as possible. The other was working its way up her leg under her skirt. Marie gave no signs of slowing down as she unbuttoned his shirt. He was halfway up her silk covered thigh when he felt it.

Logan paused letting his mind regear to what he'd found. His memory didn't go far enough back to remember when this was a part of a woman's everyday wear. The fact that Marie chose to wear something so ... so sexy on assignment only made him harder. Following the line of the small frilly suspender, his fingers skimmed over her satin panties until he reached the lace garter belt.

Rogue broke the kiss, still out of breath but concerned with the change in his demeanor. "Logan?" she inquired, nuzzling her cheek on his sideburn.

"Matching?" he growled.

"It's only proper."

The second growl rumbled through them both and she couldn't suppress the shiver that went up her spine or the surge of heat below. Earlier she'd been worried about feet of clay, but he wasn't headed in a direction that was going to dash her small fantasies. In fact, he was working on fulfilling them by the way her body zinged this early on.

She squealed with delight as he lifted her then stepped back, landing on the sofa with her straddling him. His hands were already busy unzipping the back of her dress so he could gain access to her breasts. Carefully he tugged the dress up and off, letting it float to the floor.

Her bra set was indeed a matching set, a dark green satin bra that barely contained her breasts but did an excellent job of pointing them up toward his face. The panties were of the same material and the lace garter belt was black with green highlights. This was not something she'd picked up at the local box store. This had taken time and thought to select.

While he sat mesmerized by the vision of beauty on his lap she was occupying herself with the freeing of his cock from his pants. "Do you..." he trailed off. Asking about her underwear would imply something more serious and he didn't know if she wanted that.

Rogue glanced at him briefly, catching the arched eyebrow even though his eyes had yet to leave her cleavage. She finished the question for him, "Have more?"

Logan simply nodded skimming his hands up and down her sides.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she answered with an exaggerated shrug she knew made her breasts bounce.

"Yes."

She could sense the honesty in his answer. His eyes were dark with desire, but there was something else there. This was not exactly the way she imagined a relationship with Logan starting but he was the most unconventional man she knew and somehow it fit them. "Maybe after this mission, we could go shopping?"

Instead of a verbal answer, he growled, grinding her down onto him with his hands on her hips. If Marie wanted to go shopping for stockings and accessories he would be more than willing to shell out a large fortune to buy her what she needed.

She was currently rubbing his hardened flesh against her damp satin panties turning his thoughts back to more pressing matters. Like how her firm nipples were straining against the fabric of her bra. With little effort, he was able to release them from confinement and rolled them between his fingers until she moaned.

Leaning in, she kissed him before she began to scoot backward off his lap. Following her line of sight and the way she licked her lips lead him to believe she was going to suck his cock. He stopped her, thinking he wouldn't be able to take much more. His member was already throbbing, almost painfully so.

Rogue peeked up, seeing the lust on his face she decided to change strategies. Crawling back up she straddled his hips again. Lifting herself up, she moved her panties and slicked his cock with her wetness. There was a constant rumbling emitted from him now and when she guided him to her opening he thrust upward as she descended. 

There was a moment of silence at the abruptness, but his hands on her hips were shaking with need and it spurred her on. She captured his lips and began to move tentatively at first then more boldly. Letting her up for air he kissed his way down her neck to her breasts, leaving a trail of fire the entire length.

Circling one nipple with his tongue, he pinched the other causing her to arch away from him with a moan. This was more than she'd expected, those feet of clay were nowhere in sight. Her body was already consumed by tremors on the sharp edge of pleasure when he grabbed her hair to keep her in that position. Still sucking at her breast, his other hand reached between them rubbing her clit. Though she was vaguely aware of him thrusting up into her, she could do little but lean back onto his arm for support as she spasmed around him.

Logan tried to hold out but was helpless, losing his rhythm to the sensation of her pulsing orgasm and came hard in a series of jerks of his hips. He had enough presence of mind to not bite down on her breast in the process. Resting his head on her chest he tried to control his breathing. Her heart was settling into a more even pace, though still faster than normal. 

Rogue sighed contently, "Comfy?"

"Yep." Reluctantly he sat back after letting go of her hair that he'd momentarily forgotten he was holding.

She studied him a minute, drawing patterns through his chest hair, she was thinking of other things she could be going on about. Wiggling around on his lap, she had a new proposal, "We still have time?"

"Mmm..."

It wasn't much of a reply but to be fair she might be distracting him if his hardening cock was anything to go by. "I was thinking we could shop online and have it overnighted here."

"Could," he agreed, holding her secure and standing up. "Or we could do something else," he commented nipping at her neck.

She giggled as his sideburns tickled her neck. "Hmm, you wouldn't be trying to keep my mouth busy, would you?" 

"Is that a bad thing?" he chuckled, walking over to the bedroom. If they continued down this path he would learn to put up with Marie's habit of going on and on and on.


End file.
